


Untamed Magic

by Just_another_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Cedric Diggory Lives, Fix-It, Golden Core Reveal (Módào Zǔshī), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magic, No beta we die like wei wuxian, Reconciliation, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Trauma, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_writer/pseuds/Just_another_writer
Summary: When Lucius Malfoy and other Followers of the Dark lord happen upon a dark ritual they use it to summon the infamous Yiling Patriarch after hearing about his capabilities of resurrecting's the dead. The ritual works but also summon a rather ecstatic Xue Yang and two balancers, Jiang Cheng and Lan Wangji who wind up in Hogwarts.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	1. CH 1 Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I will be mixing cql and mdzs canon, I've also changed some of the characters ages to ease interaction with the students Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian will both be 19, Jiang Cheng will be 17 and Xue Yang will be 15. This was also based on and heavily inspired by a post from welcometothelairofthebitchking on tumblr https://welcometothelairofthebitchking.tumblr.com/tagged/the-untamed-x-Harry-potter-crossover  
> Enjoy!

“The Yiling Patriarch, the most dark and powerful Dark Wizard, capable of even bringing back the dead,” Lucius hummed thoughtfully as he read over the finally translated scrolls, “you’ve acquired all the needed materials?” he directed at the other death eater standing before him. 

“Yes, and we are ready to perform it on your mark.” 

“Excellent, let’s begin right away then.” 

The two then walked down the dimly lit hall to a room that was barren of all furniture and decorative wall hangings the were abundant in the rest of the manor. On the floor an intricate circular array was painted in blood. Two other death eaters were waiting in separate corners of the room and gave curt nods of acknowledgment to Lucius and pulled out their wands into a ready position, while Lucius and the other death eater filled in the remaining corners and brandished their wands. 

“Now then, let’s begin.” 

As soon as they all pointed their wands at the circle and began chanting in unison the single window that allowed in what little sunlight it could on such and overcast day seemed to dim. The seal began to glow brighter and brighter and the previously stagnant room was now filled with gusts of wind spreading out from within the array. A dark mist began to rise mixing with the red light, suddenly it shot up towards the ceiling in a pilar of black and red. The sudden burst of energy knock all four men back a foot. 

As sudden as the energy surge was it departed in equal abruptness, the natural light from the grey sky thus illuminating the addition of two more people in the room. In the circle stood a pale and thin young man dressed in worn robes of blacks and greys and red, his stormy grey eyes seemed unfocused and distant. Beside him was a youth, that Lucius noted to be close to his own son’s age, dressed in robes of black and sported a rather sinister grin as he surveyed the room around him seemingly more aware than the man. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Blood, screams, falling. Lan Zhan’s grip, his brothers anguished face, falling. The call of his name, the grey sky, falling. That’s all he remembers of his death, as soon as he slipped from Lan Zhan's grasp, he had closed his eyes and accepted his fate. He remembers the weightlessness of falling and how the surging of the wind as he plunged to the ground deafened the screams of agony that he caused. It seemed the most peaceful feeling he had felt in a long time. 

He hit the ground, he knew he did, he knew he died. But he didn’t remember it or what it felt like just the peaceful sensation of falling and falling and falling. 

Until he wasn’t, it was an unpleasant feeling, like being yanked to the side. Then he was standing. Upright and Unharmed. _What the fuck, what the hell, what the fuck, _was all his mind could summon forth at such an abrupt change. His sudden gasp for breath is what finally broke him out of his stupor as he fully realized that he was alive now and being alive meant you needed to breath.__

____

It was then that he realized he was in a room and was not alone in the room. There was a man directly in front of him, his features where foreign and his hair was white. Movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to turn his head and was thoroughly shocked to find Xue Yang next to him. Furthermore, there was three other people clothed in black with skulls for faces in each corner of the dim room. _Was this the afterlife, was this further consequence of messing with demonic cultivation, no it can’t be I'm breathing _.__

____

____

____

Wei Wuxian noticed that the man had what looked like a stick pointed at him. For some reason Wei Wuxian felt the need to grab for Chenqing at his waist. As soon as his hand found Chenqing a flash of light shot from the stick hit him in the chest. 

____

____

____

Forgoing Chenqing Wei Wuxian griped his head as he felt a sudden sharp pain, but it was gone just as soon as it had arrived. He sent a glare towards the white hair man and this time withdrew Chenqing from his waist, prepared to defend himself this time. But then the man spoke and even though he didn’t know the language somehow, he understood him. 

____

____

____

“Yiling Patriarch, my name is Lucius Malfoy and I have summoned you to revive the Dark Lord.” 

____

____

____

_What. The. Fuck _.__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tonight had already been thoroughly exciting. First the announcement of the Triwizard tournament, then the entrance performances by the two other schools, then the whole ordeal with the enchanted sky in the hall bursting into lightning only to be settled by the new defense against the dark arts teacher. Harry assumed that would end the action-packed evening as everyone was now comfortably eating and chatting with each other and trying to make friends with the other schools. 

The seeming peace didn’t last long as Filtch came running through the tables and straight up to Professor Dumbledore. The Golden trio all had their gazes fixed on Dumbledore’s expression and watch it go from listening to shocked to worried. Dumbledore then spoke quickly with Snape and Professor McGonagall. While Snapes already sour expression seemed to sour further Professor McGonagall’s expression matched with Dumbledore's worried one. 

As Professor Dumbledore stood and moved towards the podium Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape move to notify the headmasters of the other schools of whatever situation was going on. 

“If I can have everyone's attention please,” the hall fell silent all eyes were on the headmaster, “I have just been informed that some wards have been tripped and we have intruders on school grou-” 

Before he could finish his sentence, the great hall was in an uproar, words like muggles and death eaters and speculation it was just a false alarm swirled around the room. 

“Silence!” the room fell quiet again, “thank you, now as I was saying, me and Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall shall go and investigate and until we have found the source of this disturbance everyone will remain in the great hall with the rest of the school staff. Please remain calm and follow direction.” 

With his speech finished and followed by both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall he swept out of the great hall; it was only when the large oak doors shut behind the three Professors did the hall once more erupt into chaos. 

The Golden Trio all turned towards each other confusion apparent on their faces. Ron was the first to break the stalemate between the three. 

“Do you reckon it really is Death eaters?” 

“There’s no possible way,” retorted Hermione, “if there were death eaters anywhere close to Hogwarts, we would have been warned in advance.” 

“What are we going to do if it is death eaters?” harry questioned, “they won’t be able to send us all home because you can’t apparate on school grounds.” 

“Hopefully it won’t come to because if it does...” Hermione trailed off 

“That means Dumbledore wasn’t able to stop them,” Ron finished the thought. 

All three of them shivered at the thought because the only wizard with a chance of getting past Dumbledore was Voldemort himself. 

“Well perhaps we’re completely wrong,” Hermione said, “maybe some of the centaurs came out from the forbidden forest and it really was a false alarm.” 

“Wouldn’t that be bloody great,” Ron agreed, “then we can have a normal year for once.” 

“Yeah,” harry said with a soft laugh, “after all when is Hermione ever wrong.” 

They all smiled at each other but despite the lightened mood nothing could completely calm the nervous energy of not knowing what was really happening.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

One moment he was at lotus pier overlooking the lotus filled lakes, then the next moment he is standing on a grassy hillside looking at what resembles the architecture from the Nie clan’s Unclean Realm. His fist clenched tightly around Sandu. Before he could take a step forward to further survey wherever the hell he was. A soft grunt from behind had him spinning on his heel hand on Sandu’s hilt ready to draw only to recognize the man behind him. It was Lan Wangji, only his face seemed paler then usual and his hair was all loose around his shoulders and he was only in his under robes. 

“Hanguang-jun what the he-” but before Jiang Cheng could finish his sentence, he had to rush forward to catch Lan Wangji as he slumped forward. Only when he held the other man in his arms did he notice the staggering amount of blood staining the white robes, “Hanguang-jun,” he gently shook him, “wake up,” he spoke more urgently at the second jades lack of response, “what the hell happened to you?” 

The sound of approaching footsteps from behind had him setting Lan Wangji down as Gently as he could while still being fast. Turning to face the approaching potential enemies Jiang Cheng had Sandu unsheathed three inches in preparation for attack.


	2. Meeting

The small group of approaching people were dressed strangely and to Jiang Cheng’s shock carried no swords. Despite that fact it did little to dissuade him from letting his guard down. Once they were close enough, he realized they were indeed brandishing something, but it was no weapon it was just a stick. The leader of the group was an elderly man and before Jiang Cheng could make any further observations the old man spoke and waved his stick and a shot of light shot towards Jiang Cheng. With reflexes still honed from the SunShot campaign Jiang Cheng used the flat of his sword to defend against the attack ending up with Sandu now fully unsheathed. 

The group of strangers seemed shocked and came to halt as Jiang Cheng stood from his defensive crouch to a more stable and battle-ready stance. Jiang Cheng then took note of the others in the group. Next to the leader on his right was an old woman, and to his left was a man who looked to be in his 30s. All still had their sticks at the ready, but none made another move. He was stuck in a difficult position as he had Lan Wangji laying injured and unconscious behind him so he could make no move to fight or flee from the strange group. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Minerva was absolutely bewildered at the sight in front of her. A young man who looked like he was young enough to be a seventh year had just deflected a stun spell with a sword, not a wand in sight. In the evening lighting the only details she could pick out from the stranger was his youth and the color of his robes seeming to be purple or dark blue. 

“Albus,” her tone carried her confused concern, “he is a child.” 

“Yes, Minerva, I am aware.” as he spoke, he lowered his wand, not all the way but no longer trained on the young man, Minerva followed suit and noted that it took Severus far longer to match their movements and with obvious reluctance. “Young man, who are you and what reason do you have to enter these grounds?” 

Rather than responding the young man only seemed to become even more tense. Finally, the young man growled out what seemed to be a question. A quick glance at her companions confirmed that Minerva wasn’t the only one who didn’t understand what the boy said. In order to get a clearer handle on the situation she slowly raised her wand back up, causing the strangers eyes to move from Albus to her. She whispered a soft Lumos and her wand brought more like to the scene. Minerva and her companions all simultaneously let out small gasps of surprise. 

Upon closer observation the dark patches on the youth purple robes were not patterns in the fabric but rather large stains of blood, his hands similarly stained. Minerva also then noticed the figure laying behind the youth in purple wearing white stained with abundant amounts of blood. 

“Albus, behind the boy.” 

“I see, Severus quickly go and fetch Madam Pomfrey.” 

“Yes Headmaster,” and with those parting word he swiftly left the two with the intruders. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The strange man dressed in black quickly left and turned back from where they came after exchanging words with the other two, Jiang Cheng was starting to feel truly lost. He could not understand a single word these people had spoken and could not place the language. His grip tightened on Sandu. The cultivation being used was also strange, instead of a talisman the strange women used the stick in her hand as a light. 

He had to weigh his options, so far there had been no more aggression from the strange party save for the first shot, in all truth considering he had no idea where he was that was most likely a well-deserved warning shot. But Lan Wangji was injured and badly so, Jiang Cheng could not even recall ever seeing him this injured not even during the Sunshot Campaign. He was going to have to ask for help. 

He lowered Sandu to point at the ground but made no move to completely sheath it, whether he would or not would depend on the reaction of the two across from him. After staring at him for a moment the elder slowly lowered his stick to point at the ground as well. He flicked his eyes to the women who made no move to follow, Jiang Cheng didn’t take offense knowing that all of them were relying on the light source she was supplying. 

The elder then moved to put his stick into the sleeve of his robe and held up both hands in a placating gesture and said something questioning. While he couldn’t answer to whatever the man had said Jiang Cheng reluctantly replied by slowly sheathing Sandu, telegraphing all his movements as to not accidently provoke them. Once Sandu was fully sheathed he kept his hand on its hilt but stood from his battle stance. 

The man asked him something again and despite trying to ease the tension Jiang Cheng couldn’t help but irritably snap, “I have no idea what you are saying!” the man simply nodded at him and made a slow step forward, when Jiang Cheng did not react, he took another tentative step forward this time followed by the women with the light. The advance stopped when they were all within arm's reach of each other. The man had moved his arms back down to rest at his side. 

The women spoke in a concerned tone while motioning with her free hand towards Lan Wangji’s prone form. Jiang Cheng stepped back and knelt by Lan Wangji before giving a curt nod to the women. Kneeling down and shedding more light caused her to let out a startled gasp. 

With the light so close now Jiang Cheng could finally see the true severity of Lan wangji’s injuries. Because of the staggering amount of blood staining the usually pristine white robes it took Jiang Cheng a moment to find where the bleeding was coming from. He had laid Lan Wangji on his side when they were first approached, and he was glad for it instead of laying him on his back where the wound was located. 

Releasing his grip from Sandu’s hilt Jiang Cheng gently maneuvered Lan Wangji on to his stomach eliciting a soft pained whimper from the usually statuesque man. He could hear the strange man and women has a hushed conversation but paid no mind to it as he pulled the back collar of Lan Wangji’s robes. It was his turn to let out a gasp, one of both shock and horror as he recognized wound, or should he say wounds. The shock was from recognizing the slashes of a discipline whip and the horror was from realizing that it had to have been administered by the Lan clan and not something from battle. He had seen Lan Wangji standing on the cliff edge after the Bloodbath of Nightless City with minor injuries, so this wasn’t caused by that demonic cultivator either. But what could the Lan Wangji, one of the twin jades of the Lan clan, have done to warrant being struck by the discipline whip? 

Jiang Cheng’s spiral of confusion was cut off when he heard more people approaching. Looking up and moving his hand back to Sandu’s hilt he saw the man from earlier and a new women following behind. Seeing no moves for aggression he stayed still but ready as all four of the strangers began to talk, tones exuding anxiety and worry.


End file.
